Thimbles
by Ellie Ivy
Summary: The Wholock Team takes some time off as the TARDIS moves through the time vortex. Rose's simple request for a thimble turns into quite a problem... OneShot. Implied Ten/Rose. Some naked Sherlock but not explicit... Random idea... (Bad summary is bad...)


The grinding of the TARDIS echoed through the console room. Accompanied by the clicking of John's typing. It was an off day as they flew aimlessly through the tie vortex. Rose sat upon the navigator's chair and struggled to feed a thread through the eye of a needle. John had plugged his computer up to the center console of the TARDIS in a panic, shortly explaining that he was working on something and that the battery was about to die. The Doctor talked to himself from below as he repairs different parts of the TARDIS. Rose had insisted that he only wanted an excuse to talk to the TARDIS and remind her how "sexy" she was.

"Doctor?"

"Rose?"

"The TARDIS won't flirt back…" she informed him as she successfully threaded the dark thread through eye of the needle.

"Don't be ridiculous…" he chuckled.

"May I blog what you say?" John asked.

"Yes!" the Doctor shouted from below. "Wait!" he pulled himself out and peered out from the glass door. "No." He returned to his task at hand. Rose looked at John and grinned when he mouthed," Too bad…" and began to type.

A few minutes passed before she poke her finger on the head of the needle. "Dammit, Sherlock!" she exclaimed as her finger flew to her mouth. "You just had to wear your beloved scarf to a planet full of aliens with a trigger for dark colors…"

John looked up from his screen. "In his defense, the expert didn't quite inform him of that."

Rose rolled her eyes and let go of the scarf to look at her finger. "You should wear a thimble, Rose…" the Doctor told her from below. "I went to a planet once where they worshipped a thimble. I ended up in a jail cell for a week because I accidentally melted it. Luckily I escaped…"

"The TARDIS doesn't have any thimbles just lying around, Doctor!" Rose huffed.

A loud crashing noise came from one of the corridors. Followed by a loud yell. Rose cursed when she poked herself again, the Doctor almost lost his specs when he jumped and John key mashed with a squeak.

"Sherlock!?" the Doctor yelled. There was no response. Then the door slammed.

"Please elaborate who's idea it was to fill my wardrobe with hundreds of thimbles!?" he shouted down the corridor followed by his foot steps. John looked back at his screen in hopes that he could avoid it all. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other with knowing smiles. How ironic…

The foot steps came closer and they broke the gaze; Rose busying herself once more with the scarf and the Doctor lowered himself back under the glass.

The steps ceased and there was the familiar grind of the TARDIS once more.

"Put on your big boy pants, Sherlock, and get over yourself…" the Doctor called from below. Rose kept her back to him and continued to stitch.

John's head shot up when the silence became much too awkward. Rose watched for John's expression, finding him rub his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger as if he was trying to clear his vision. "Oh my God, Sherlock…" he sighed. Not the reaction that Rose had expected. She turned in the navigator chair and gasped…

The Doctor pulled himself from his work, "What!? Why is everybody suddenly silent!?" he asked as he pulled himself up from the little door in the glass flooring. "Is it-" He froze. His expression fell. "Sherlock… When I said put on your big boy pants like, forty-three seconds ago… I meant it."

Sherlock didn't react. He only stood… Wrapped in a dark green bed sheet. When he felt that he had everyone's attention, he spoke. "Thimbles… Explanation as to why they came tumbling out of my wardrobe in multitudes. Now…"

The Doctor made himself comfortable and squinted his eyes as if he was trying to think. Mouth hanging open in complete confusion. "Explanations… Yes. Of course…" he mumbled. "But first… Rose? May I start dressing like Sherlock?"

"Absolutely not!" Rose gasped as she slammed the scarf down in her lap to glare at the Doctor.

"Oi! It's my home… I let you people in…" he grumbled. "No fair that he gets to run around naked and I don't…"

"Thimbles..." Sherlock grumbled.

The Doctor disregarded him. "I let you people in," he pointed out.

Rose shrugged and gave her signature tongue-to-teeth smile. "You like me too much to regret letting me on." The Doctor only winked at her and looked at John.

"Don't get me wrong John… You are just as brilliant as Rose. It's that one there that makes me question my sanity."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Thimbles!" he shouted. "And I am covered."

"He went to Buckingham Palace once like this…" John told them as he stretched. This didn't seem to faze him which really impressed the other two. Apparently, John Watson had seen just as much as they had. Maybe just in a different light.

"You're lying!" Rose gasped. She stifled a giggle with Sherlock's scarf. (Was that a squeak he just made in response?)

"No. I'm not. They came and escorted him out of our flat while I was away on a case for him. They handed him some clothes to wear. Apparently, he had refused because the moment I got there, there he was on a sofa with a white bed sheet around him."

"That was on my bucket list of things to do…" the Doctor said without a thought.

There was a pause from Rose and John. A small smirk from Sherlock.

"Any who… He finally put on his clothes when his brother threatened him. Mycroft went as far as to step on Sherlock's train and almost revealed his bum to the whole room," John grinned. Sherlock gave him a sarcastic grin before letting it fall into a frown.

"So kind of Mycroft… Trying to eliminate what modesty his little brother has…" Sherlock mumbled as he pulled the sheet tighter around him.

"You don't have any modesty…" John enlightened and returned to his computer.

"So I'm told…" Sherlock said softly. "Anyway… I believe that I deserve a reason as to why there were hundreds of thimbles in my wardrobe that almost drowned me the moment that I opened the doors…"

The Doctor sighed. "Rose had poked her finger and the TARDIS is quite protective of her. She must have thought that the only way to inform us that she was going to make up for not lending a thimble to Rose in the first place was to smother you in them," the Doctor told him. "Good girl, the TARDIS. Making sure that my pink and yellow human is taken care of." He stroked the console before pulling himself from under the glass and closing the door.

The Doctor held out his hand to Rose and pulled her out of the chair. Replacing himself and pulling her into his lap. He grinned at Sherlock who now moved himself so he could talk to them without obstructions. Rose situated herself with her legs laying over the armrest and her back up against the other; leaning into the Doctor's chest and finishing the stitching.

"Thank you Rose for mending my scarf…" Sherlock said softly. She grinned at him and nodded. "I'm sorry that you injured your finger."

"Oh. It's alright, Sherlock. It was just a few pokes…" she assured him as she stopped the stitching so she could show him her finger. The Doctor took her wrist and pulled her finger to him and kissed it.

John smiled as he watched them giggle at each other while Sherlock choked down some bile in response. "Isn't it illegal for you to even touch a 20 year old female?"

"No…" the Doctor replied as he wrapped his arms around Rose's waist while she knotted the thread.

"Last time I checked… 900 plus year old aliens weren't allowed to have any romantic relations with a 22 year old female…" Sherlock sighed.

"Come off it, Sherlock…" John mumbled from his place of the floor. Sherlock rubbed a growing bruise on the back of his hand that he got from the thimbles falling on him at unimaginable speeds.

"Well… If it makes you feel any better, we're legally married on six planets."

"Married on six planets!?" John repeated.

"A lot of the planets think that hand holding is… Well. We'll leave it at that." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "To save our necks, we were married or we showed them with the psychic paper that we had a marriage license."

"That one wedding on Titus Ophelius was lovely though…" Rose told him as she pulled the thread off.

"I'm leaving now…" Sherlock told them.

"Don't slip on you new thimbles while you're at it…" the Doctor told him, slightly distracted by Rose's hair in his mouth.

John glanced up to find Sherlock cutting his eyes at them. John sighed. "I'll be in there in a bit to help you pick them up. Once you put some clothes on…" Sherlock simply nodded and looked back at the Doctor.

"You really are brilliant, Sherlock. The TARDIS just thinks that you're an easy target sometimes…"

"I'm going to kill you…"

"What?"

"I said… I want to skip up a hill with you."

The Doctor quirked an eye brow. "Sure, mate. Whenever we get the time, I'll hold your hand and everything if you want." Rose rolled her eyes at the two.

"All fixed," she told him as she tossed him his beloved scarf. He smiled like a child would if he found his lost dog.

"My appreciation…" he states as he turns on his heel. He wraps the scarf around his neck dramatically, trailing the train of his sheet behind time. Before he got too far away, he stopped.

"Oh. Doctor… You said that the TARDIS is alive, correct?"

"Yeah… I told you that four months ago. Twice."

Sherlock turned slightly and waved his hand around his head. "Forgive me… My mind has a tendency to forget things."

"He forgot that our solar system revolves around the sun…" John piped in.

"John!" he huffed. "Anyway… So, if the TARDIS is alive and you refer to her as a female, does she react to naked men on board?"

"I'm not aware of any instances. No."

Sherlock only grinned, or was that a smirk? They couldn't tell. He had such a habit of making them look like each other.

"Just… Curious." And he walked away. The Doctor gave him a smile in response, glad that Sherlock seemed to be taking some interest in his lovely ship. He settled himself back on the seat with Rose in his lap and rested his temple on his knuckles. Watching the TARDIS console blink.

Suddenly, the TARDIS let out a loud squeak and spewed a few sparks, jerking just slightly and making them jump.

"What?" the Doctor asked as he scrunched up his face in confusion.

The TARDIS let out another few sounds and more sparks.

"Oh no…" he whispered as he looked down the corridor.

Rose followed his gaze. "Doctor?"

The Doctor only ran his fingers through his hair; frustrated. He lifted Rose off of him and jumped from the chair. He ran down the corridor, his voice echoing as he yelled: "Holmes!"


End file.
